Friends Forever
by tdogg
Summary: The Stewarts are moving away. What happens between Miley and Lily and Oliver in their last week as a three some. Maybe they will end up learning a little more about themselves then they ever expected. Maybe they'll have a little fun along the way.
1. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Friends Forever

Chapter 1

The News

"Lily alert in twenty," yelled Robbie to his daughter, hanging up the phone. Miley walked into the room.

"I do not want to tell her. I do not want to tell her."

"You'll have to at some point Miles. I know its hard but it is necessary."

"I know dad." Just then, Lily came through the door on her skateboard.

"Hey, Miley, let's go to the beach before the concert."  
"Okay." Robbie gave her a "you better tell her soon," look. The two of them walked outside. They head to Rico's, and find Oliver talking to Jackson.

"So any girls lately," asked Oliver?

"None," Jackson replied.

"Have you asked anyone out?"

"Nope."

"Well what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong with Jackson," asked Lily?  
"I have no idea," replied Miley. "What's up you two?"

"Not much," replied Oliver. Oliver joins Miley and Lily walking on the beach.

Back at Rico's, Jackson says to himself, "If only those two knew what was going on."

Mily, Lily and Oliver head back to Miley's house after about an hour. The concert was in a few hours. Oliver watched some TV, while the girls got ready for the concert. The two of them came out sporting their outfits for the concert. Then, Oliver went back to a room and changed, and came back out. Robbie came into the room, with his mustache, and said, "Let's go everyone." Jackson walked into the room, dressed nicely. They all went outside and hopped in the limo. The limo drove off and took them to the Staples Center.

When they arrived, they went backstage, and waited for the concert to start. About five minutes before the concert started, Hannah went out and waited to be introduced. Onstage she could here the announcer, "Are you ready to rock tonight, Los Angeles? Well, here is the one, the only. Hannah Montana!" Hannah goes out on stage and starts singing, "Best of Both Worlds." The crowd was going wild. Little did the audience know, there were a few special guests waiting backstage. They were going to sing a song with Hannah, and sing one of their songs. The plan was to bring them out after the first song after the intermission. The two of them waited backstage, hidden in the shadows.

Lola is wandering around backstage. All of the sudden she hears a crash from the darkness. She goes over to where the noise came from. She sees the two people standing there. "Oh my god, your..."

"Don't say our name out loud," said the one on the right.

"It is supposed to be a surprise for Hannah," said the other.

"Okay," replied Lola. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"We are going to sing with her on one of her songs. She is one of our favorite singers and vice versa."

"Oh, okay. I promise I won't tell her." Lola walked back to the dressing room. She had a hard time, when Hannah came into the room at intermission, not to tell her who her special guests were.

Just then, Robbie walked in, "Hey Miles. Just thought I'd tell you. You have two special guests here. They will sing the second song when you go back out onstage. Then they will sing one of their songs."

"Okay, who is it?"

"Can't tell you, its a surprise. The announcer dude will come out after the first song and tell the audience." He left the room.

"Boy are you in for a surprise," said Lola.

"Who is it, Lily?"

"Sorry, promised them that I wouldn't say."

"Tell me Lily."

"Hannah you're on in five," said a man from the doorway.

"Good luck," said Lily as Hannah walked out of the room. Hannah went back out onstage and sang, "Pumpin up the Party Now." Then the announcer came out.

"We have a few special guests here tonight. They will be helping Ms. Montana sing her next song and then sing one of their own. Give it up for Aly and AJ." Aly and AJ came out to tremendous applause. Hannah's jaw dropped, her favorite singers, besides herself, just walked out onstage. They walked over to Hannah.

"You ready, Hannah," asked AJ?

"Yeah," replied Hannah.

"What are we singing," asked Aly?  
"What songs do you know?"

"All of them," they both replied.

"How about, 'I Miss You?'"

"Okay," they both replied. They each walked up to their microphone and started singing. When the song was done, Hannah went offstage, and Aly and AJ sang "Chemicals React." Afterward, Hannah returned back onstage, and Aly and AJ left. Hannah finished off the concert, and then went backstage. She found Lily/Lola, and Oliver/Owen in her dressing room. Hannah didn't look happy.

"We'll leave if you want us to," said Oliver.

"No, stay here. I have something I need to tell you two."

"What," asked Lily?

"I have some bad news. My family is moving away."

"What," said Lily and Oliver at the same time?  
"Why," asked Lily?  
"Because of who I am, my dad doesn't like us to stay in the same place very long."

"Do you know where you are going," asked Oliver?  
"Florida."

"Florida," said Lily! "But that is on the other side of the country."

"I know. But it is for the best. I have gotten used to it."

"Why now," asked Oliver?

"It's been five years. It has become so what of a tradition."

"Well, when do you move," asked Lily?

"Next weekend," said Miley, almost crying.

"No, why didn't you tell us sooner," asked Oliver?

"I had to pluck up the courage first. It was harder to not tell you this than it was to keep the secret that I was Hannah Montana from you."

"I just wish it wasn't so," said Lily.

"Me, too. Me, too."

A/N. Please R&R. I know a lot of people have done stories about Miley leaving Malibu, but nobody has done the whole story about what Miley, Lily and Oliver go through up to that point. This is a story that will use a lot of flashbacks. It will go back to some memoriable moments from the show, to some moments I made up. I hope you enjoy my first non-suspense Hannah Montana fanfiction. If you are curious about the title. It deals with the whole story and what they go through. The final chapter is the main idea for the title.


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 2

The Plan

Miley Stewart woke up early the next morning. She ate breakfast and then went to meet Lily and Oliver on the beach. They had made some plans for the next week. She found Lily and Oliver sitting along the shore. "Hey, you two."

"Hey, Miley," said Lily. "I still can't believe you are moving."

"Me either," said Oliver.

"I wish I didn't have to, but I do. We'll just have to make most of the time we have together."

"So what do you want to do first," asked Oliver?

"Head over to Rico's," replied Lily. "It's been awhile since we have been there."

"Sounds like a plan," said Miley. They went over, and found Jackson working. "You're moving in a week and you are still working."

"It is my last day."

"When do you get off," asked Lily?

"In an hour. I don't think Rico likes the idea of not being able to pick on me."

"I can imagine," said Miley. "See you later, Jackson." The three of them left Jackson, and decided to head back to the house. They found Robbie in the front room. "Hey dad."

"Hey, Miles. I just came up with an idea for you three."

"About what?"

"How to spend your last week together."

"Spit it out."

"One of my friends has a cabin in the woods. He said we could borrow it for a week, free of charge. He's in Scotland for the summer."  
"Sounds cool," said Lily. "What about you guys?"

"I like it," said Miley.

"Me, too," replied Oliver.

"When are we leaving," aske Miley?

"As soon as you get packed. We'll have to stop by the grocery store on the way there, though. That way you three don't starve to death."

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart," said Miley.

"Can I go," asked Jackson, who just walked through the door?

"Sorry, son. It is just for these three."

"You could come visit us," said a hopeful Lily.

"More than likely," said Robbie.

"What about our parents," asked Oliver?

"I already talked to them, and they said it was okay."

"Awesome," replied Lily.

"Here, you two let's go. I'll drop you at your house's so you can pack. Then, I'll pick you up around one o'clock."

"Okay."

"Miles, you better start packing."

"Okay, dad." She went upstairs and started packing. Robbie took Lily and Oliver to their houses. Around one, Robbie and Miley got in the car and picked up Lily and Oliver. They then drove off. "How far away is it, dad," asked Miley?

"About two hours." They put a Hannah CD in and listened to it. Their conversation was at a minimum. On the way out of town, they bought some groceries.

Shortly after 3 o'clock, they pulled up to a cabin. "Here it is," said Robbie. They got out, and took their luggage in. Then, they went back out to grab the groceries. As soon as everyone was settled in, Robbie said, "See you three in a week." He hugged his daughter and then went outside and drove off. They unpacked their suitcases, and then turned on the TV. They had brought a whole bunch of movies. They made some popcorn, and then watched about five movies.

"So what do you want to do now," asked Oliver?

"Truth or Dare," said Miley and Lily at the same time.

"I'll go first," said Lily.

"Okay," said Miley. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Jackson."

"Oh, my," said Miley. "That's gross."

"Sorry, but it is true."

"Truth or Dare, Miley," said Oliver?  
"Truth."

"Are you in love with me?"

"Um, do I have to answer this question?"

"Yes," said Lily and Oliver at the same time!

"I am in love with you," replied Miley.

"Wow," said Lily! "This is going to be an interesting week."

"Truth or Dare, Lily?"

"Dare!"  
"This should be interesting," said Oliver!

"I dare you to call Jackson and tell him, you love him."  
"No problem." She went over to the phone and dialed the Stewart's number.

"Hello, Stewarts, Jackson speaking."

"Hey, Jackson, its Lily."

"Hey, Lily, what's up?"

"Just wanted to say, I love you." She hung up the phone. On the other end of the line, Jackson's jaw dropped. Back at the cabin, it was Oliver's turn.

"Truth or Dare, Oliver," asked Lily?

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Miley on the lips." Oliver thought about it for a moment, and then did. By the look on Lily's face, the kiss lasted longer than she expected. "Get a room," she said. Miley and Oliver finally stopped kissing. "So how was it?"

"Amazing," said Oliver and Miley at the same time.

"So," said Oliver. "What's next?"

"Let's check out the surronding area," said Miley. "My dad said that there is a trail behind the cabin."

"Okay," said Lily. "Sounds great."

"Fine," said Oliver. "Let me change into my other pair of shoes." He went to his bedroom and did so. He came back a few minutes later, and the three of them walked out the back door. They found the path without any problem. They didn't find anyone else on the path. They walked for about two miles, before Oliver said, "I need to rest. This hike is killing me."

"Come on Oliver," said Miley. "Its not that bad."

"Speak for yourself," said Lily. "The mall is one thing but this is another."  
"We didn't grow up in Tennessee like you, Miley," said Oliver. "We're not used to hiking this much." Lily and Oliver sat down with their backs against a big rock. Miley sat down on the ground.

"Toss me a water bottle, Oliver," said Miley. He did. They sat there for a few minutes.

"So when are we heading back," said Lily?

"I'd say once we finish taking a break," said Oliver.

"Fine with m...," said Miley stopping suddenly.

"What's wrong, Miley," asked Lily?

"That rock just moved," replied Miley slightly scared.

"Don't be rediculous," said Oliver as he turned around to look at the rock. Except, the rock was now two very tall legs. Oliver looked up to see a huge bear standing on it's hind legs. "Any suggestions, Miley?"

"Don't move a muscle," she replied. The three of them stood still. They didn't know how long they stood there, but eventually, the bear left.

"Whew, that was close," said Lily.

"Thanks, for the advice," said Oliver.

"You're welcome, Oliver. Let's go back to the cabin before it returns." They went back to the cabin, and turned on the TV. Around 7, the three of them, got up and made some dinner. They had some pizza, and watched some more TV. They did not leave the house again that night.

It was two o'clock the next morning before someone fell asleep. Miley fell asleep, landing her head on Oliver's, who was sitting next to her, lap.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. The flashbacks will start in the next chapter. If you have any request of flashbacks that happen in the episodes, let me know in your reviews. Thank you.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 3

Memories

Miley woke up later that morning, to find herself on her bed. She got up, took a shower, and got dressed. Oliver and Lily were already in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Morning Miley," said Oliver.

"Morning, Oliver and Lily. Who put me on my bed?"

"I did," said Oliver. "You fell asleep on my lap last night."

"Oh, thank you. So what do you want to do after breakfast?"

"Well," said Lily. "I thought that we might play a game or something."

"As long as it doesn't involve going into the woods again," said Oliver. The three of them laughed.

"Don't remind me," said Lily. "I had nightmares about that."

"Join the club," responded Miley. They cleared the table, and got out Monopoly. "I call banker."

"Fine," said Oliver. They set up. Miley was the shoe, Lily was the dog, and Oliver was the battleship.

They played for a few hours before Lily said, "This is getting boring. Let's do something else."

"Like what," asked Oliver?

"Maybe we could think of funny memories, or important memories," said Miley.

"Sounds cool," said Lily. "Oliver, do you remember the first day we met."

"Somewhat."

"When did you two meet," asked Miley?

"In kindergarten. 1996."

Flashback

A six year old Oliver was sitting in the back of a classroom. He was the only person without someone sitting by him. The teacher walked in. "Good Morning Students."

"Good morning, Ms. Bell," said all of the students in unison.(A/N. Ms. Bell is actually the name of my kindergarten teacher.)

"Class, we have a new student today." A small shy little girl with blonde hair walked into the room. "Everyone, this is Lily Treskot. Say hello, everyone."

"Hello."

"Hi," said Lily.

"You may go sit by Oliver Lily. Oliver wave your hand will you." Oliver did and Lily made her way to her seat. She sat down, and kept quiet.

"My name is Oliver Oken. Lily is a pretty name."

"Whatever."

"Come on, let's talk."

"No thank you." Oliver seemed a little heart broken. They remained quiet the rest of the day.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I don't like you okay."

"Okay," said Oliver sensing defeat, he tried one more thing. "I think that you are pretty."

"Really," Lily said shocked? "No one besides my parents have ever said that."

"Well, it is the truth. Will you marry me?"

"Sure."

Pause in Flashback

"You asked her to marry you," said Miley?

"I was only six," said Oliver. "Give me a break."

Continue Flashback

"When?"

"How about after school."

"Okay, how about at my place."

"I meant after we finish school in like twelve years."

"Oh," said a heartbroken Oliver. He almost started crying.

End Flashback

"Wow," said Miley. "Shutting down Oliver, Lily. That must have been hard to do."

"Not really," she replied. "Like he said, we were only 6."

"Any other fond memories," asked Oliver?

"How about the day you two met me?"

"That seems like so long ago."

"It's only been five years."(A/N. It's the summer after 8th grade. All three of them are 15)

Flashback

A ten year old Miley was trying open her locker. "Can I help you," said a voice behind her? She turns around to see a young male with short black hair.

"I can't get my locker open," replied Miley with her Tennessee accent. Oliver does his thing, and it opens. "Thank you. I'm Miley Stewart."

"Oliver Oken. See you around."

"Yeah, bye." The two of them walked away. Oliver got to his class, and sat in his seat by Lily, who was still beautiful in Oliver's eyes.

"Morning Lily."

"Morning Oliver." The teacher walked into the room, and the two of them went quiet.

"Class, we have a new student today. Ms. can you come in here?" A very shy Miley walked into the room. "Class this is Miley Stewart. She and her family just moved here from Tennessee. Miley, you can take the seat beside Oliver. Oliver.."  
"I've already met him," interrupted Miley.

"Oh, well you can take you seat." The class continued on without a hitch.

Later at lunch, Miley just got out of the lunch line and started looking for a table. She saw a table with a cute boy at it. She tried to sit at it, but just as she tried to, two other girls sat down, and started talking to the boy. Miley walked away, and continued looking. She saw a table that had Oliver at it. She went over and asked, "May I sit here?"

"Go ahead," said Lily. "My name is Lily. I see you've met Oliver. Let me guess, locker problems?"

"Yep."

"So how is life in Malibu compared to life in Tennessee."

"I'm starting to like it here. So who is your favorite singer?"

"Hannah Montana," said Oliver and Lily at the same time.

"We've got tickets to her concert tonight. Want to come?"

"Can't. I'm busy. Maybe some other time."

"Okay. You won't believe what you are missing."

"Trust me, I know. Hey, do want to come over to my house after school? We can walk there together."

"Sure," said Lily.

"Fine with me. Do either of you have siblings?"

"Brother," said Lily.  
"Nope," replied Oliver. "You?"

"Brother." Well see you after school. Meet you out front." The three of them left the cafeteria. After school, the three of them met up and walked to Miley's house. Jackson was already there. As they walked in, "Hey, Jacksoon. Where's dad?"

"Running errands. So who are your friends, Miles?"  
"This is Lily and Oliver, Jackson. Lily and Oliver, this is my older brother Jackson. She turns around to see Lily staring at Jackson. "Earth to Lily." Lily snaps out of it.

"What," she replied?

"You dosed off. You were staring at Jackson. See you Jackson." And the three of them headed to the beach.

End Flashback

"I still can't believe that you had a crush on Jackson when you were 10."  
"I don't think I even knew it at that moment."

"Yeah, right," said Oliver. Just then, the doorbell rang. Miley got up and answered it. Two girls with were standing in the doorway.

"Who is it Miley," said Oliver walking to the door with Lily. Miley, Oliver and Lily all stood in the doorway with their jaws dropped. Then, the three of them fainted.

"That was interesting," said the taller of the two gals.

A/N. Cliffhanger! Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. More flashbacks to come. Find out who came to visit. Thank you.


	4. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 4

Surprises

"Come on," said the shorter one, to the other. "Let's get these three on the couch." The two of them carried the three fainted kids over to the couch one at a time. The two visitors sat down in chairs in front of them. A few minutes later, the three friends woke up. They stared in front of them.

Miley said, "Is this a dream?"

"I don't think so," said one of the strangers.

"That's what I thought," said Miley.

"Why did you three faint?"

"One, you surprised us," said Lily. "Two, because of who you are. You're Aly and AJ."

"Of course we are," said AJ. "Or at least the last time we checked."

"When was that," asked Oliver?  
"5 years ago," said Aly laughing.

"So what brings you two here," asked Miley?

"We just came by to say hello. We're staying in the cabin down the road from here."

"Cool," said Lily. "Have you ever encountered bears in these woods?"

"No," said Aly. "Why?"

"Just curious," said Lily. Miley and Oliver laughed.

Seeing Aly and AJ's strange looks on their faces, Miley said, "We ran into one yesterday."

"Oh," said AJ. "So what brings you here?"

"This cabin belongs to a friend of my dad," said Miley. "It is just the three of us. We're spending the last week as a three some together."

"Why," asked Aly?

"I'm moving next weekend," replied Miley.

"Oh," said AJ.

"We know how you feel. We've had friends who've moved away. It is not fun. Well, we better get going. Bye."

"Bye, Aly and AJ," said Oliver. Aly and AJ left. "That was interesting."

"No kidding," said Lily. "What are the odds?"

"I can't believe the three of us fainted at the same time," said Lily.

"That was weird," replied Lily. "Let's go back to the front room." The three of them did. "So what crazy memories are we thinking of now?"

"I'm thinking the day I told Lily that I was Hannah. That day was hectic."

"Don't remind me."

Flashback

"Lily landing in 18," said Miley hanging up the phone. "17, 16," she counted down.

"Grab the juice," said Robbie. Jackson walked to the door.

"3, 2, 1," said Miley as Jackson opened the door. Lily came in on her skateboard, as usual.

"Guess who has two tickets to the hottest concert in town. You, me, me being your best friend our going to see, the one, the only Hannah Montana!" Miley's expression is blank. "You aren't screaming. Why aren't you screaming?"

"Trust me, she's screaming on the inside," said Jackson. Robbie put his son's head in a head lock to keep him quiet.

Miley is thinking, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Later in Hannah's room. "I've got to get this mustache off," said Robbie. "Reminds me of kissing your great aunt Clara."

"Uhh," they both say!

"Your mom would have been so proud, sweety."

"Thanks dad," said Miley as they hug. Robbie leaves the room as Hannah/Miley goes into the bathroom. Just then the window opened and Lily appeared outside.

"Higher Oliver."

"There is no higher. You're already standing on my head."

"Then jump you idiot, jump." Oliver does and Lily is able to stand up in the window. She grabs onto the ceiling fan, and starts to swing. "Wohh!" She finally gets control and lands on the dressing room floor. "And she sticks the landing," she says raising her arms in triumph. She looks around the room and sees the food table. "Oh my god, Hannah Montana's hotdogs." She looks down the table. "Hannah Montana's scarf." She walks in the direction of the door. Hannah walks in the room not seeing Lily. Lily turns around, "HANNAH MONTANA! AHHH!"

"Whoever you are, you better leave or I'll call security."

"Please don't. My name is Lily Treskott and I'm a huge fan." Miley gives an uh-oh expression. She walks over to the food table and looks down at the pie. Lily looks in amazement. Hannah picks up the pie and shoves it in her face. "Why did you shove that pie in your face?"

"It's not just a pie. It's a foam and facial wash pie." She walks behind a clothes rack.

"What happened to your voice?"

"Uh, it happens after every concert."

"You give so much. I just wish Miley was here."

"Miley, who's Miley. That's a weird name."

"Oh, she's my best friend. Let me call her." Lily picks up her cellphone. Just then, Hannah's cellphone rang. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No, I'm talking to you. That would be rude. She's not home, hang up." As Lily did, Hannah's phone stopped ringing.

"That was weird."

"Why don't I get you an autograph?" She picked up a photo and started to sign it.

"Hey, I have a bracelet I gave to Miley that looks just like that. Except it has my name.. right on it." She looked at Hannah.

"Surprise."

End Flashback

"That was an interesting day," said Lily.

"I know what you mean," replied Miley. "Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Miley," said Oliver. "My love."

"Okay, this is getting weird," said Miley as she left the room. Oliver got up to follow.

"And where do you think you're going," asked Lily?

"To go tuck her in."

"Yeah right. You probably want to join her."

"How'd you guess?"

"Isn't it obvious? You two are in love with each other."

"No we aren't." Seeing Lily's expression, "Okay, I am at least."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Can I go tuck her in then?"

"Go ahead." Oliver left and returned a few minutes later. "I wish Jackson was here."

"Why, because you love him?"

"Maybe."

"Be honest."

"Yes."

"Maybe he'll come tomorrow."

"Maybe. Better yet, hopefully. We'll I'm going to bed. Goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight. Do you want me to tuck you in?"

"No thank you." She ran out of the room with Oliver chasing her.

A/N. Please R&R. Sorry it took so long to post. This site wasn't letting me yesterday and most of today. Hope you are enjoying.


	5. Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my ideas.

Chapter 5

Party

The three friends woke up early the next morning. They fixed themselves some breakfast, before watching some TV. About an hour later, the doorbell rang. Miley got up to answer it. Aly and AJ were standing in the doorway. "Hey, Aly and AJ."

"Hey, Miley," said Aly. "We were wondering if you and your friends would like to come to the party we're having at our cabin tonight?"

"Hold on a second." Miley ran back to the front room. "You guys want to go to Aly and AJ's party tonight."

"Yes," they both said. Miley ran back to the door.

"Yeah. What time is it at?"

"7-midnight."

"Cool, see you then. Bye." Aly and AJ left and Miley shut the door. Miley went back to the front room. "Any other crazy memories," asked Miley?

"How about when I found out you were Hannah," said Oliver.

"That was a crazy day," said Lily.

"I know," said Miley.

Flashback

"Is she still here," said Oliver to Lily at the beach?  
"She's right down there."

"I can't believe you actually saw Hannah break up with her boyfriend."

"I know. Knock Knock. Who's there? Oppurtunity."

"Oppurtunity who?"

"Just go down there." Oliver heads to the first person he sees.

"I heard you broke up with your boyfriend, and I want to you know, I'm here for you." The person lowers the newpaper to reveal a man.

"Get away from me you freak." The guy runs away. Oliver sees Hannah. He says the same thing to her. Hannah lowers the magazine, to reveal her chewing some gum.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were a gum chewer."

"Yeah, I love to chew. Is that a problem."

"Living with someone means sacrafice." Hannah gets out a stick of black gum, puts it in her mouth and starts chewing. You can see the black on her teeth. Hannah blows a big bubble and it pops on Oliver's face.

"How do you feel about me know?"

"I still love you."

"What does it take. You and Hannah can never be together."

"Why not?"

"Because," said Hannah, pulling off her wig. "I'm Hannah Montana. Me, Miley." Oliver fainted. "That went well." Oliver came around a little later.

"So it was you when I hung outside your window?"

"Yeah."

"It was you when I hung upside down in your limo?"

"Yeah."

"It was you when I went on your tour in a drum?"

"You what?"

"Never mind."

"Let's just face it Oliver. The girl you thought you loved, turned out to be a girl you aren't in love with. We can still be friends?"

"Yeah." They hug.

"Do you feel anything?"

"Nope." They stop hugging each other.

End Flashback

"That was one crazy day," said Lily.

"I know," said Oliver. "I still can't believe you kept that secret from us. How'd you do it?"

"Let me tell you, it wasn't easy," said Miley. "It took most of my energy not to tell you two."

"I think it's time to get ready for the party," said Lily.

"I think so too," said Miley. They went to their rooms, took a shower and got dressed. At quarter till 7 they headed down the road, staying away from the forest, to Aly and AJ's cabin. It was three times the size of the cabin in which they were staying. If cabins were based on looks, when comparing them to houses, this was a mansion, just not as big. The three of them walked up to the door and rang the bell. AJ answered it.

"Hey, guys come on in." They did. "Foods on the table over there, kareokee is later, just have some fun."

"Are we the only nonceleberties here," asked Miley?

"Yeah. Just don't faint when you meet them, okay?"

"Okay," said Miley.

"Okay," said Oliver.

"Yeah," said Lily. They helped themselves to some food, talked with the celeberties.

"Okay," said Aly. "We are going to be starting the kareokee soon. If anyone is interested in singing, whether you can or can't, come on forward and find a song.

"I'm going," said Miley.

"Let me guess," said Lily. "You're going to sing one of Hannah's song?"

"Yeah, but as Miley." Miley went and found a CD. She chose "Best of Both Worlds." In front of her, was Johnny Depp. Johnny sang "Great Balls of Fire." Then Miley took her turn. She got tremendous applause when she finished. The party lasted till midnight. Then the three of them went back to the cabin after getting some autographs. They weren't really tired when they got back to the cabin so they watched some movies. Eventually, Lily went to bed, sometime around two. "We have the room to ourselves, Oliver." They started kissing. They headed for Miley's room and closed the door.

Lily was the first to get up the next morning. She went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. When she finished making breakfast, she went to go wake up her friends. She went to Miley's room and found a DO NOT DISTRUB sign hanging on the door.

"Oh, they're good." Then out loudly, "I guess I'll just eat all these chocolate chip pancakes by myself." All of the sudden, Miley and Oliver ran out of the room half dressed. This include, one leg in a pants' leg, only one arm in a shirt sleeve, one sock on and no shoe on one foot, and one shoe and no sock on the other.

"You said chocolate chip pancakes," said Oliver. Oliver and Miley's jaw dropped. Aly and AJ were standing in the kitchen.

"This is really embarassing," said Miley. She and Oliver ran to their rooms and got dressed. They returned a few minutes later.

"Much better," said Aly.

"That is something I don't want to see again," said AJ.

"Yeah," said Lily, "me neither."

A/N. Please R&R. Sorry that it took a few days to put this together. I had a brain block on this story, instead of writer's block. Hope you enjoyed the end of the chapter. I thought I would have a little fun. Embarassing themselves in front of celeberties. How much more fun can you have? This has been real fun.

TDOGG


	6. I Didn't Want To Have To Do This

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my ideas.

Chapter 6

I Didn't Want To Have To Do This

"So," Miley said, "what brings you two over?"

"Lily invited us over for breakfast, as a thank you for inviting you three to the party," said Aly.

"Oh," said Miley. They sat down and ate their chocolate chip pancakes. "I saw you two perform at the Hannah Montana's concert. Where was she last night?"

"We called her phone but only got the answering machine," said AJ. "You did a great job singing her song."

"Thank you," said Miley. "What do you want to do now?"

"Watch some TV," said Aly. "My eyes ares starting to hurt from the big screen in our cabin." They all sat on the couch and turned on the TV. They watched a few movies, before they got bored. They went into town, and went to the grocery store. Both groups needed somethings. Then they swung by the Blockbuster, and rented a few movies. Then they headed back to Miley's cabin. They fixed some lunch, Oliver cooked out on the grill. They watched their movies as they ate their lunch.

"I just had an idea," said Miley. "Why don't we have a sleepover here?"

"Better yet," said AJ. "Why don't we have it at our cabin? We have plenty of space and food. It would be fun. We haven't had a sleepover in a couple of years."

"So," said Miley to Oliver and Lily. "You up to it?"

"I'm in," said Lily.

"Me, too," said a very happy Oliver. Aly and AJ left and got ready for the sleepover. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Miley. "Hello."

"Hey, sis."

"What do you want, Jackson?"

"To talk to Lily."

"Lily its for you." Lily ran over to the phone.

"Were you serious when you said you loved me," asked Jackson?

"Dead serious. So when are you coming to visit?"

"Tomorrow. I'm going to spend a few days with you three."

"Cool." She hung up the phone, "Jackson is coming tomorrow."

"Well, lucky you," said Miley. "How long is he staying?"

"A couple of days."

"That's the rest of our time here," said Oliver.

"So," said Lily. "Oliver you have Miley. I don't have anyone at the moment."

"Let's go get ready for the sleepover," said Miley. They went to their rooms and packed one set of clothes and their swim outfits, Aly and AJ had a hottub. Around 5 o'clock, the phone rang. Miley answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Miley you guys can come over."

"See you in a few, Aly." She hangs up the phone, "Let's go." The three of them left the cabin and locked up. They decided to brave the trail they took on the first day. They made it to Aly and AJ's without seeing any signs of a bear. They knocked on the backdoor. AJ opened it.

"Hey, come on in. Aly is in the frontroom watching the news on the big screen." They went to the front room, and joined Aly on the couch. Just then, a story about Hannah came on.

"Hannah Montana is still a top of the charts at #1, but where has she gone. She hasn't had a concert, shot a music video, or had a CD signing in a week. In other news..."

"That is totally weird," said Aly. "She hasn't been seen in a week. I better call her to make sure she is okay." She picked up her cell and dialed a number. Just then, Miley's cell rang.

"Aren't you going to answer that," asked Aly?

"No, I'm talking to you. That would be rude. Ahhh, she's not home." She hangs up Aly's phone and Miley's stops ringing.

"That was weird," said AJ.

"I know," replied Aly. "I'm going to get some snacks."

"I'll help," said AJ. The two of them leave.

"That was way too close," said Lily.

"Ya think," said Miley? A few minutes later, Aly and AJ returned. They watched The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, special edition. It was 4 in the morning by the time they finished. Everyone decided to go to sleep. Miley and Oliver fell asleep next to each other.

When they woke up later, Miley, Lily and Oliver went back to their cabin. "That was fun," said Lily when they got inside. Just then, the doorbell rang. Lily answered it. Miley and Oliver could hear Lily screaming. Into the frontroom came Lily with Jackson.

"Hey, sis, Oliver."

"Let me show you to your room," said Oliver. He led Jackson away and Oliver came back about a minute later. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I got it," said Miley. She opened the door. Aly and AJ were standing there. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"They're painting our cabin so we can't be in there. Can we spend the night here?"

"Sure," said Miley. We have a hide-a-bed in the frontroom you can stay on." They went to the frontroom. Miley explained the situation to Lily and Oliver and they understood.

Jackson walked into the room. Not seeing Aly and AJ, he said, "I just remembered, sis, dad says you have a concert in Florida the day we move." Then he sees Aly and AJ. "Oops."  
"I didn't know you sang," said Aly.

"Okay," said Miley. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I can't keep this secret from you anymore. I'm Hannah Montana."

"Sorry, but Hannah has blonde hair."

"I wear a wig. Let me go get it." She leaves the room. She returns a few minutes later with Hannah's hair.

"Hannah," said AJ. "Why are you wearing Miley's clothes?"

"Because," said Hannah pulling off her wig. "I'm Hannah Montana."  
"Wow," said Aly!

"You just have to promise me one thing," said Miley.

"What's that," asked AJ?

"You cannot tell anyone I'm Hannah."

"Your secret is safe with us," said Aly. "I just can't believe you're Hannah."

"I know," said AJ. "I'm shocked too. So I guess Hannah was at our party, in a manner of speaking."

"I guess so."

A/N. Please R&R. The idea of Miley sharing her secret with Aly and AJ was not planned. I had planned the phone thing. I nearly forgot about it until a fan suggested it. Hope you are enjoying.


	7. JACKSON!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my ideas.

Chapter 7

JACKSON!

Miley said," Aly and AJ, this is my brother Jackson."

"Please to meet you Jackson," said Aly. "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"I'll join you," said AJ. The two of them leave.

"Nice going Jackson," said Miley. "Way to blow my cover! Why don't you just tell the whole world?"

"You were the one who told them you were Hannah, not me."

"What was I supposed to say, that I am having a concert before I release a CD? I don't think so."

"Well, if you don't mind," said Lily. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight, Lily," everyone said. Lily went to her room. Jackson starts to follow.

"Where do you think you're going, Jackson," asked Miley?

"To go tuck her in," he replied.

"I don't think so."

"You don't see me stopping you from sleeping with Oliver."

"How'd you find out about that? Oh, I know."

"Lily," Oliver and Miley say at the same time. "But no, she is my best friend."

"And your point is?"

"What if she gets pregnant? You'll be living the distance of the Great Wall of China, which is over 4,200 miles(A/N. That is not an expression. The distance between New York City and Los Angeles is the length of the Great Wall of China).

"So, you're in the same boat with Oliver."

"No, I'm not," said Miley.

"And why is that?"

"Let me just say that something happened the morning before we slept together that proves it."

"Oh, but I'm still going to her," said Jackson.

"Fine, go," said Miley. Jackson leaves the room and heads to Lily's bedroom.

"That's good news, that you aren't pregnant."

"But Jackson is right. I don't think we should sleep together for the remainder of the trip."

"Fine," said a disappointed Oliver. The two of them head to their bedrooms and fall asleep.

Everyone woke up early the next day. Miley and Oliver about needed a crowbar to get Jackson and Lily out of bed. They fixed some omeletes, and watched some TV, after Aly and AJ woke up. They spent the morning and afternoon hanging out with each other. "We're having a party at our house again," said Aly. "You can either come as yourselves or as your alter egos. It is your choice." Aly and AJ went back to their cabin. The other four sat down on the couch and watched a romantic movie.

"I wish we could be that way," said Lily to Jackson, who were sitting next to each other. This happened during a big kissing scene.

"We can." And with that, they started kissing.

"Uh," said Miley. "Can you two get a room?" Jackson and Lily pay no attention. "Well, if you can't beat them, join um." She turned to Oliver and they started kissing. They stopped about thirty minutes later. They watched different movies, none of them were romantic. They ordered pizza, and played a few board games.

Around seven, Oliver said, "Aly and AJ's party." They ran through the shower and then walked over as themselves. All of them enjoyed the party. They had kareokee again. Miley started and sang, "Pumpin up the Party Now." This did get the party pumped up a lot. Then later she joined Hilary and Haley Duff for one of their songs. The party lasted till two o'clock that morning, when some neighbors came by in their pajamas to tell them to be quiet. Miley, Oliver, Lily and Jackson all headed back to their cabin. Lily and Jackson went up to bed. Miley and Oliver sat on the couch.

"I can't believe or little Lily is growing up."

"Me, neither. It seems like yesterday that we first met."

"I know what you mean. But I'm happy for her. Even if it is with my brother."

"Yeah, it is kind of weird."

"Tell me about it. But you can't stop two people in love, can you?"

"Nope." They went to Miley's room and closed the door.

A/N. Please R&R. I know it is short. I wanted the last two days to have their own chapters. Hope you are enjoying. Last two chapters will be up shortly.


	8. What Have You Three Been Doing?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my ideas(there are no OC's in this story).

Chapter 8

What Have You Three Been Doing?

Everyone was up bright and early that morning. They only had one full day left. Lily asks, "When are you guys leaving tomorrow?"

"Around five in the afternoon," replied Jackson, kissing Lily. "I just can't believe that we're moving."

"You knew that it would happen eventually," said Miley to her brother. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

"Us, too," said Oliver kissing Miley. "It just seems like yesterday that we met."

"I know what you mean," said Jackson in a dream like state.

"Snap out of it Jackson," said Miley to her brother.

"What now," asked Oliver?

"Do you think it is safe to go into the woods again," asked Lily? Lily, Miley, and Oliver laughed.

"What's so funny," asked a confused Jackson?

"On our first day here," said Miley, "we took a walk and ran into a bear."

"Oh," replied Jackson.

"I think it's safe," said Oliver. They went out the back door and walked along the path. They walked for an hour before turning around and heading back. They met it back to the cabin without running into a bear. They watched some TV. About two hours later, they turned off the TV.

"So what have you three been doing all this week," asked Jackson?

"Various things," said Lily. "We've thought about past experiences, and played some truth or dare."

"Let's play truth or dare," said Jackson.

"Okay, Jackson," said Oliver. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Were you shocked by Lily's call earlier this week?"

"No, I already knew she loved me."

"Really," said Miley? "That is very interesting."

"Truth or dare Oliver," said Lily?

"Truth."

"If you weren't in love with Miley, who would you go out with."

"You," replied Oliver.

"You're serious aren't you," said Lily.

"Dead. I've know you longer than I have Miley, but I love Miley more."

"Aww," said Miley! "Truth or dare Lily?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Jackson."

"Okay," she said, and they kissed. By the look on Miley and Oliver's faces, the kiss lasted longer than they hoped.

"Get a room," said Miley. They stop.

"Truth or Dare Miley," asked Oliver?

"Truth."

"Who was your first crush?"

"You."

"Bull," yelled Jackson. "It was not. It was Terrence Issacs."

"I completely forgot about him."

"Who's Terrence Issacs," asked Lily?  
"Someone who I liked when I lived in Tennessee. I'm done, what else do we want to do."

"Well, I'm going to use the bathroom," said Jackson. The doorbell rang. The three friends walk to the door, and open it. There is a huge bright light. A human shaped figure walks out of the light

"Oh my god, it's Elvis," yells Oliver!

"I thought Elvis is dead," said Lily puzzled.

"He is," replied Miley.

"I ain't dead," said Elvis. "I just went home."

"Where's home? Space?"

"Exactly."

"You don't look like you've aged a day."

"It's a miracle what space can do for you."

"Is this real," asked Lily?  
"Gottcha," said Jackson pulling off the Elvis mask.

"I'm going to get you Jackson," said Miley, Lily and Oliver at the same time. Jackson ran for it, and the three friends followed. Jackson ran into the woods. Thinking he has lost them, he stops and takes a breather. About ten minutes later, Oliver, Miley and Lily catch up. They are exhausted. They all sit down on the ground.

"That was fun," said Miley.

"You have no idea how fun it was to do that."

"How did you get...," started Lily.

"Why did you stop, Lily," asked Oliver? Lily points behind the other three. Behind them, on it's hind legs is a huge bear.

"RUN," shouted Miley! They all got up and ran back to the cabin. They all run inside and shut and lock the doors. Then the four of them collapse on the couch. "I wonder if it is the same bear," asked Miley?

"You mean you've run into a bear already," asked Jackson?

"First day here," said Lily. "I am not going outside until we leave tomorrow."

"I second that," said the other three at the same time. They watched a few movies, before going to bed. This time, everyone went to their own room.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. One more chapter, and why this story is titled the way it is. Sorry it took forever to update, but I've been busy with other stories. Thank you for your patients.


	9. I Will Never Forget You

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my ideas. I made a mistake when I didn't have any OC's in this story. I actually do. My OC is the BEAR!

Chapter 9

I Will Never Forget You

Everyone woke up early the next day. Robbie wasn't showing up until 4 o'clock. But still, they had to clean the cabin. "I can't believe this is it," said Oliver.

"Neither can I," said Miley. They continued cleaning the cabin for some time. By 10 o'clock they were done. They decided to sit on the couch and turn on the TV. Nobody talked while they watched. The only thing they did was sit there and watch TV.

"This is going to be tough," said Lily. "Not being able to see you guys."

"We should be able to visit," said Miley. "It's not like we aren't going to a foreign country."

"It will sure feel like it," said Oliver.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Jackson.

"Me neither," said Lily.

"Well," said Miley. "One thing is for sure, we are going to miss each other." Miley starts humming a tune.

"I'm really going to miss Lily coming in our house on a skateboard," said Jackson.

"That was always fun," said Lily. Lily got up and walked over to the bookshelf. She pulls a black book and opens it. It is a photo alblum. "I wonder who put this here." She brings it over to the couch, and the four of them look at it. The pictures were of the four of them having fun. "Aww," said Lily! "Look Miley and Oliver, it is a picture from your first kiss." Miley stops humming.

"WHAT," shout Miley and Oliver at the same time? They look at the picture. Sure enough, it is Miley and Oliver kissing.

"Who took the picture," asked Miley? Jackson started backing away. "JACKSON!"

"Sorry, sis. I couldn't help myself. I was bored."

"Yeah, right," said Miley.

"Cut the boy some slack," said Lily. "He said he was sorry."

"It is okay," said Oliver. "I don't mind."

"Well, I do," said Miley. Lily and Oliver gave her a strange look. "I'm just kidding. Apology excepted Jackson. What do you want to do now?"

"Why don't we go say bye to Aly and AJ," said Lily? "We haven't seen them for a few days, and they had invited us to two parties."

"Okay," said Miley. Miley, Lily and Oliver left, while Jackson stayed behind. The three of them walked up the road. When they reached Aly and AJ's cabin, they knocked on the door. Aly opened it.

"Hey, you three," said Aly. "What do you want?"

"We just came to say goodbye," said Miley.

"Hold on a second, I'll get AJ. Come on in." The three of them step in while Aly walks away. About a minute later, Aly returns with AJ. "They're leaving," said Aly to her sister.

"Well, it has been fun," said AJ. "Enjoy Florida."

"I will," said Miley. "Maybe we can do a concert again some time."

"Concert, what concert," said Aly?

"Hello," said Miley.

"I'm just joking Miley," said Aly. "Your secret is still safe with us."

"Thank you again," said Miley. "Thanks for inviting us to your parties."

"It was no problem," said AJ. "You livened them up a little. The celeberties there, didn't even know they were listening to a rockstar do kareokee."

"And I hope it stays that way," said Miley. "Bye."

"Bye," said Aly and AJ at the same time.  
"Can I have your autographs," asked Lily and Oliver? The three rockstars just chuckled, and Aly and AJ consented. Then, the three friends walked back to their cabin. On the way back, Miley began humming the same tune she was humming earlier this morning.

"What are you humming Miley," asked Lily?

"Just a song."

"What is it about," asked Oliver?

"Friends sticking together and the memories they shared."

"Can you sing it," asked Lily?

"I don't see why not."

"What is it called," asked Oliver?

"Friends." Miley clears her throat. "Packing up the dreams, god's planted. In the fertile soil of you. Can't believe the hope he's granted. Means another chapter in your life, is through. But we'll keep you close as always." By now they were back in the cabin and Jackson joined in.

"It won't even seem your gone. 'Cause our hearts, in big and small ways. Will keep the love that keeps us strong. And friends are friends forever, if the lord is a lord of them. And a friend will not say never, 'cause the welcome will not end. Though its hard to let you go. In the father's hands we know. That a lifetime not to long to live as friends."

"Chorus, again, but Lily and Oliver join us," said Miley.

The four of the start singing, "And friends are friends forever if the lord is a lord of them. And a friend will not say never, 'cause the welcome will not end. Though its hard to let you go. In the father's hands we know. That a lifetime not to long, to live as friends. But a lifetime not to long, to live as friends." By now the four of them are in tears. Not known to the four of them, Robby, Oliver's parents and Lily's mom had walked in on it during the chorus with the four friends singing together.

"That was beautiful," said Robby. The four friends turn around.

"What are you doing here so early," asked Miley?

"We need to get going," said Robby.

"But it isn't time to leave yet," said Lily.

"Actually, it's 5:30," said Oliver's mom. The four friends looked down at their watches. It was 5:30.

"Time flies when you're having fun," said Miley.

"Well," said Robby. "Say your goodbyes." Miley hugged Lily, then Oliver, while Jackson shook hands with Oliver and hugged Lily.

"I'll miss you guys," said Miley.

"Me too," said Jackson.

"Enjoy Florida," said Oliver, whose face was now covered in tears. So were the other three's faces. Then, they headed off to their vehicles and they drove away. Once they got to the interstate, Oliver and Lily's car went off west while the Stewarts' vehicle headed off east with the sun setting behind them. It was a sad ending to a great friendship, and everyone knew it.

THE END

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed. This was a hard chapter to write. The song "Friends" is one of my personal favorites. I have decided to leave you with a message to decifer. Here it is: V'z guvaxvat nohg jevgvat n frdhry. Yrg zr xabj vs lbh yvxr gur vqrn. If you figure it out, don't put what it says in your review. Just answer my question. I will reveal it at some point some where, whether on my profile or in one of my stories. My message isn't that hard(looking at your keyboard won't help).Thanks for all your reviews. TDOGG saying good story, good morning/day/night(depending on what time of day it is when you read this story).


End file.
